Winner Takes All
by 7starfish7
Summary: A friendly game turns into a . . . friendlier game. One-shot request. SMUT read at your own risk.


**One-shot request by 11Alexandria7. Thanks for the resquest. Love ya hun.**

* * *

><p>"Cheater!" Yelled Elliot, playfully, at Olivia. "You can't make up words."<p>

Olivia giggled. "I'm not making it up. Neurasthenia is a word. It's a psychological disorder."

"Yeah, well that's what I'm going to have if you beat at scrabble one more time." Elliot chuckled and picked up the dictionary she had lying down on her coffee table. "So, are you just a super genius or do you read this everyday?"

Olivia let out a small laugh. "Neither. Actually, I know the word because my mother had the disease."

Elliot nodded. He hadn't known Olivia for long but in the short first year of their partnership she had become his best friend, so, he knew that any topic involving her mother was a sore spot for her. "I'm sorry to hear that."

She shook her head. "Its okay." She sighed. "Your kids are lucky to have you and Kathy. You're a great dad and from what I've seen, Kathy is a wonderful mother."

Elliot scoffed.

Olivia raised an eyebrow in confusion. "Trouble in paradise, El?"

Elliot nodded. "What paradise?"

Olivia scooted closer to him on the floor. "What's going on?"

Elliot grabbed his beer from the coffee table and took a long swig before turning to Olivia. "She left me. Or, maybe I left her. I don't know."

"Oh my God." She said in surprise. "What happened?"

Elliot shook his head and placed his beer back on the table. "It just wasn't working out. I was at work all the time and she was always so jealous and accusing. I just couldn't take it anymore." He was quiet for a minute but then turned to face her again. "She kicked me out the same day I packed my bags."

"I'm sorry, El." She said as she wrapped her arms around him. He inhaled her sent, loving the mixture of lavender and vanilla from her body wash lotion. Her embrace was so loving and all he could do was hold her back as the reasons for his ex wife's jealousy came into view. "C'mon", she said, "I'll give you a rematch."

Elliot chuckled as they pulled away from each other and gathered up the wooded letters for another round. "No Cheating this time." He joked.

Olivia smiled as she placed down her first letter: L

Elliot looked at Olivia before looking down at his pile of letters. He placed down an O.

"You're making this easy." She said as she placed down a V.

"I don't think this word is easy." He said, as he placed an E on the board. "But it is definitely a psychological disorder."

Olivia laughed as she placed down an S. "I would have to agree but the last time I checked you weren't that jaded."

"Yeah, well." He said, placing down an E. "Divorce will do that to you."

"I think the game is mocking you, Elliot." She said as she placed the X on the board. "Love, Sex, where's the rock and roll?

Elliot laughed and scooted closer to her. "I think you've had too many beers." He joked.

Olivia smiled and waved her hand in front of her face, feigning disgust. "And so have you Stabler. The alcohol on your breath could start a fire."

He smiled and blew onto her face as she laughed and backed up away from him.

"Stop it." She laughed, continuing to wave her hand. Elliot laughed and continued to chase her on the floor as she backed up. Having backed her up to the couch she fell on her back laughing as Elliot crawled over her.

Silence followed as soon as their eyes met. Their smiles turned to expressions of need as he hovered over her and her hands grasped his elbows. He bowed his head, softly kissing her; asking for permission into her mouth.

She pulled back slightly and looked into his eyes; his hungry, gorgeous, blue eyes. "She had a right to be jealous." She whispered before she leaned up to kiss him again.

This time she opened her mouth, granting him the access they both wanted. She ran her hands up his back, pulling him down to her, allowing her to feel his clothed erection push against her thigh.

He ran his hand up under her shirt, stopping before he met the swells of her breasts. She raised her arms over her head, allowing him to remove the fabric. He kissed her neck, breasts, and stomach, making his way down to the hem of her pants. His hands slipped inside and ran around to her ass, lifting her to him.

He pressed harder through his clothes, creating some much need friction as he moved to unbutton and remove her slacks.

"You're a little over dressed." She whispered into his ear before kissing his neck.

He let out a low chuckle from deep in his throat and Olivia could feel the vibrations as her lips met the collar of his chest.

"Oh no baby." He said as he slid his hands under her bra. "You don't get to win this one."

He had her bra off in seconds and his mouth closed around one of her rosy nipples as his hand kneaded the other one.

Her hand grabbed the back of his head and pushed it against her, almost expecting him to swallow her entire breast hole. She felt the heat surge from between her legs and bucked her hips into him. She was so wet she thought he'd feel it through his pants.

He took the hint as the hand kneading her breast moved down to her panties, removing them before returning his hand to the place she so desperately needed him to touch.

His hand circled her slit and he smiled at the moisture he found there. He looked up from her breast, wanting to see the look in her eyes as he slipped his finger inside.

His thumb found her clit as his finger began trusting, curling. Olivia tossed her head back as she rode his hand, trying to agree on a rhythm.

He added another finger and chuckled as her eyes practically rolled back into her head. "I told you", he began as he felt her tighten, "you are not going to win this one."

She was about to quip back when her whole body tightened and shook with the force of her first phenomenal climax.

He removed his fingers from her and placed them in his mouth, moaning at her taste. "Liv", he said before he kissed her, "You taste so fucking good."

She smiled and he picked her up, carrying her to the bedroom and placing her on the bed.

"Let me see you." She whispered as she crawled to the middle of the bed.

He nodded and began unbuttoning his shirt. Her mouth watered at the sight of him. His muscled rippled beneath his skin as he kneeled on the bed and crawled over her. Her hands gripped his biceps and she felt them tense as they supported his weight over her.

He was kneeling again, straddling her, as his hands undid his jeans. She leaned up and helped them off of him, along with his boxers.

She pulled him back down to her and wrapped her legs around his thick frame.

"Wait." He said when he felt her pulling him.

Olivia looked in his eyes. "What's wrong?" She asked.

Elliot smiled and shook his head. "I just wanted to tell you how beautiful you are." He swallowed hard. "I love you."

Her eyes widened. Loved her? Like she loved him? "El- Elliot?"

He silenced her with a kiss. "You don't have to say anything." He whispered. "I already know."

With that, he pushed himself into her, feeling her warmth surround him. She moaned as he sheathed all the way inside her, stretching her, filling her.

He stayed still for a moment, wanting to memorize her exactly as she was; head thrown back, faced flushed, pleasure written on her open lips.

He began thrusting, supporting himself above her, kissing her, touching her, finding and filling every part of her he could.

The sensation was so overwhelming Olivia couldn't even be sure she was participating. It was all she could do to move her hips in unison with his as he worked to please them both.

And please her he did. She almost jumped right out of her skin when his thumb found her clit and his fingers rubbed around his thrusting position.

She thought her nerves were going to catch on fire as they once again got one hell of a workout when her body was racked with the most intense orgasm she ever had. Every muscle in her body drew tight and then rolled in the most awe-inspiring affair as he thrust into her for the final time.

He collapsed on top of her, panting heavily. "That was, Olivia, that, that was wow."

She giggled. "I know."

He looked at her and she kissed him again before speaking. "You really love me?" She asked.

He nodded and kissed her again. "I do, more than anything."

She smiled. "I love you too."

He rolled them over so she was on top and kissed her passionately until the absolutely needed air. "I think I won this one." He said.

She laughed. "Maybe, but I'll challenge you to a rematch."

* * *

><p><strong>Aggression had also been updated. Let me know what you think and if anyone else has any requests.<strong>

**Review here or on twitter bitchstolemynam**


End file.
